cawfandomcom-20200216-history
SLAM n JAM
SLAM n JAM was one of the first ever CAW leagues to be presented in full episode format, including stories, announcers and an introduction video. Wade Needham's first SnJ show was on February 2, 2004. = Before It Was SLAM n JAM = During the Summer of 2000, Wade Needham experimented with Macromedia Flash 4.0 and taking Cut Shots of his WCW action figures. When the cut shots were animated, it featured a choppy animated wrestling match. Sadly there is no archived footage of this. = A Video E-Fed? = The Winter of 2003 was a time in the Internet Wrestling Community when the website boom started to slowly fade away, and only a short number of websites survived. World-Wrestling.net was one of these sites. Wade Needham knew that in order to continue his site's survival, he needed revolutionary exclusive content. The idea of a Video Electronic Federation was brought up to site helper Scott Stover, and the two thought it was a great idea. However due to no interest in e-fedding on the website, the idea was scrapped. = The Birth of SLAM n JAM = In late January 2004, Wade Needham was a frequent visitor of NoDQ.com. He noticed that Aaron Rift, the site owner, was publishing music videos of his favorite horror characters, displayed in CAW form. Intrigued by this idea, Wade looked at ways to transform this idea. Wade realized that people loved the music videos, so why wouldn't they like to see matches featuring CAW characters. Not only that, but why not showcase it fully edited like a show similar to WWE and TNA. January 30, 2004 will forever be marked as the day CAW officially was born in the Internet Wrestling Community, as Wade Needham taped the first ever SnJ show. The show featured Jay vs. Pauly Shore, Stiffler vs. Tony Montana, and the main event of Babe Ruth defeating Silent Bob. Literally overnight the show achieved it's goal, it brought hits to World-Wrestling.net. The first show of SLAM n JAM CAW earned roughly 600 downloads in it's debut and the number doubled across the year of 2004. The first champions in SnJ history included Eddie Murphy as the World Champion, Pulp Fiction as the Tag Team Champions, Kelly Osbourne as the Womens Champion. = SnJ Gets Posted on NoDQ = Without permission of Wade Needham, Aaron Rift began to post SLAM n JAM on NoDQForums.com. A bit angry by this, Wade informed Aaron not to do that as it took hits away from World-Wrestling.net. After a few posters displayed disliking of the idea SnJ would cease on NoDQ, Wade continued to post it himself. Even to this day Wade Needham looks at this as one of the reasons why SnJ never got bigger in popularity, as it instantly became the "number two" league next to NoDQ CAW. = The First Hiatus = Popular belief is the first hiatus to happen in April 2004, but it actually happened in September 2004. SNJ ran shows from it's start in February to the mega event Superclash in September 2004. Wade Needham was burnt out, and even more of a reason for the hiatus, Wade was frustrated that his product was still overshadowed by NoDQ CAW. = SmackDown! vs. RAW = Smackdown! vs. RAW for the PS2 came out in November 2004, Wade Needham decided to buy it and bring back SLAM n JAM for another run. This run was even more successful than the last, as far as production goes. A few single matches were posted throughout December 2004, but full episodes of SLAM n JAM were produced for January 2005. A five episode season was published, with the season finale at a joint mega event with NoDQ CAW called Domestic Disturbance. After a six week break, another season of SnJ was taped & published. This lead up to SnJ's fareware show entitled Gold Rush on May 7, 2005. One week after that event, SnJ did it's last show with NoDQ in a joint show called Going The Distance. This version of SnJ wasn't to be seen again for a full year. = SLAM n JAM Version 2 = September 2005 marked a turn for the SnJ brand that was a kiss of death. Wade scrapped the entire roster, and introduced characters he created himself out of his mind. Long story short, this version of SnJ lasted only seven weeks. During this time it had an eight man tournament, where SnJ original Babe Ruth made a cameo to lose to the character Gook. Also in this time, SnJ Version 2 was the official CAW show of DeShaun Williams' now defunct Barbwire-Press.com. = State of Emergency = The Spring of 2006 was an interesting one. In April, Wade decided to do a SnJ originals show called State of Emergency. He recreated all of the characters from the original roster on SmackDown! vs. RAW 2006, however the plan was put on hold for two months. June 2006 marked the official return of the original SLAM n JAM CAW. It was first met with criticism, then viewers eventually decided they were happy with a return for one night only. At this same time of SnJ's return announcement, Aaron Rift (who had been on absence from CAW since June 2005) once again overshadowed Wade's moment, and brought back NoDQ CAW. With this, Wade decided to go with a full season over the Summer instead of a one night only show. With this news being published, Aaron Rift's NoDQ CAW ran mega events on the same days as Wade Needham's, stealing the audience like he had done two years prior. The bitter rivalry between the two founding CAW leagues was reborn. This rivalry however only lasted until Christmas time of 2006 as Wade Needham decided he was officially done with the SnJ name, and it's character sheet. = The Digital Wrestling Alliance = After seeing many leagues who have lasted since the first era of CAW stick around, and use the same characters and storylines, Wade Needham decided to dive back into CAW in February 2007. Wanting to break the habit of rehashed stories, characters, etc... he knew he couldn't bring back SnJ. Wade created the DWA (Digital Wrestling Alliance) with an entire roster of characters never before seen in CAW. The first season was an eight man tournament to crown a DWA World Champion, which was won by Shang Tsung on March 16, 2007. The second season featured five episodes, a Pre-Game show and a mega event (Night of Champions). The duration of the second season ranged between the dates of April 26, 2007 - June 1, 2007. SNJ in 2008/09 In May 2008, Wade Needham decided to bring back SNJ so he ran vignettes highlighting the "careers" of Pac Man, Eddie Murphy, Goliath and Pulp Fiction. A "Gold Rush" tournament ran from June to August, where on August 3rd SNJ had it's first mega event since the All American Brawl 2 in 2006. The 2008 season of Slam N' Jam ran from the Gold Rush Tournament up until All American Brawl 3 on October 26th 2008. Wade brought back SNJ on SVR09 with a match using SVR09's Highlight Reel feature as "The Crow" Brandon Lee defeated Kareem Abdul-Jabbar in a steel cage match for the SNJ Championship. ---- Gold Rush 2 (August 3, 2008) *Team Goliath def. Team Jones *Team Murphy def. Team Pac Man *Pulp Fiction def. CAW-X (SNJ Tag Team Championship Match) *Bruce Lee def. Col. Sanders (SNJ Championship Match) (Note: Lee vs. Sanders was the finals of the Gold Rush tournament. Lee wins the vacant SNJ title.) ---- Battle Bowl III (August 30, 2008) *Justice League def. Cain & Abel (SNJ Tag Team Championship Match) *Bruce Lee def. Goliath (SNJ Championship Cage Match) *Kareem Abdul-Jabbar won the Battle Bowl match (Note: Kareem & The Babe made their returns in the Battle Bowl match, and were the final two. Also, the Battle Bowl match was changed from 30 participants to 20.) ---- CAWstock'08 (September 28, 2008) *Mike Tyson def. Dog the Bounty Hunter (Extreme Rules) *Rubik Cube def. Pac Man *Kal-El def. Arthur Curry (Unsanctioned Match) *Goliath def. The Babe (TLC Match) *Top Gun def. Cain & Abel (SNJ Tag Team Championship Match) *Kareem Abdul-Jabbar def. Bruce Lee (SNJ Championship Game of Death) (Note: The Game of Death match was a 3 round match. Each round had a 5 minute time limit. Anybody can win the match in any round, at any given time. Round 1 was a Street Fight. Round 2 was an Electric Cage Match. Round 3 was a Buried Alive match. If there was no winner by the end of the total 15 minutes, Bruce Lee would retain the title by default. However with 1 minute left, Kareem was able to defeat Bruce Lee and win the Game of Death.) ---- All American Brawl III (October 26, 2008) *Kal-El def. Gregory Helms *Top Gun def. The Hardy Boyz *Kareem Abdul-Jabbar & "The Crow" Brandon Lee Double Countout *Goldberg Wins Elimination Chamber (Note: Goldberg winning the main event makes him the first pro wrestler to win an All American Brawl main event in SNJ history. Also, the Kareem/Crow match was history in the making as it was the first ever SNJ vs. SNJ match on an All American Brawl event.) ---- Current Roster Singles Division * "Stepfather" Frank Powell * Kareem Abdul-Jabbar * Goliath * Yao Ming * Pac Man * Kal-El * Aquaman * Andrew Dice Clay * Mike Tyson * Indiana Jones * "Hot Rod" Rod Kimble * "Badass" Bart Simpson Women's Division * Kelly Osbourne * Hannah Montana * Wonder Woman * Ugly Betty * Mimi * Amy Winehouse Tag Teams *'Top Gun' *'The Force' *'Dunder Mifflin' Stables *'The New Testament' SNJ Hall of Fame (Est. 2008) *"007" James Bond (2008) *"The Crocodile Hunter" Steve Irwin (2008) *Tommy Vercetti (2008) *Pulp Fiction (2009) *"The Dragon" Bruce Lee (2009) *"The Babe" Babe Ruth (2009) Other on Air Talent *Wade Needham - Play-by-Play Announcer *Theo Clardy - Color Commentator *Ari Gold - General Manager Current Champions *'SNJ Championship': Kal-El *'SNJ Tag Team Championship': Dunder Mifflin *'SNJ North American Championship': "Iron" Mike Tyson *'SNJ Women's Championship': Hannah Montana